Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Of Syrens and Witches
Of Syrens and Witches is the 9th episode of Season 2 in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (Flashback and main story) ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Kid Kaiju / Hiro Hamada *** Baymax ** Firestar / Liz Allan ** Wave / Teresa Parker ** Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper *** Edith ** Patriot / Randy Robertson ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Sword Master / Lin Lie ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho Supporting Characters * Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff (First full appearance) (first appearance as Scarlet Witch) * Taina Elizando (first appearance) (Flashback and main story) * Midtown High School staff ** Anna Maria Marconi ** Anne Weying ** Sal Salerno Antagonists * Dragon's Breath ** Mister Negative / Martin Li ** Syren / Avery Chance ** Michael Morbius the Living Vampire * Louise Barrison (Flashback and main story) Other Characters * Yuri Watanabe * Betty Brant * Norman Osborn (illusion only) * Ms. Barisson (single appearance; deceased) (photo and illusion) * Flash Thompson Plot Gwen Stacy is in New York's main orphanage with Cassie Lang, who is paying a visit to her new friend Taina Elizando, who was disowned and abandoned in a landfill by her snide, unloving half-sister Louise Barrison after their mother's death until she was found and taken to the orphanage by Spider-Man, who took pity of her. Meanwhile, Mister Negative and a corrupted Michael MorbiusMorbius was corrupted by Darkforce infused on him by Mister Negative in the end of previous episode invade the Raft and break Syren out of her prison cellSyren has been in prison since [[Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Micro-Episodes|Micro-Episode "Just Like My Brother"]] while offering her the mission to find the Aether, a relic containing the Reality Infinity Stone, which is located in Midtown High. Seeing this as a second chance to get revenge on her former best friend Barisson, Syren accepts with a wicked smile: "I thought you'd never ask.". Spider-Man is in his team's headquarters watching as his teammates train with Lin Lie the Sword Masterjoined the team in previous episode before Firestar arrives informing that the Midtown High School's headmaster Principal Morita was reported to have invited Spider-Man and the Champions to attend to the school's Homecoming Dance as special guests. They accept, although Brawn claims he will be unavailable due to his own schedules at night. Spider-Man and the team join the Dance and receive a warm welcome, although Ant-Girl is not pleased to see Barisson, who is accompanied by Flash Thompson as her prom date, at the event. To other's surprise, Brawn also arrives with his own prom date Wanda Maximofffirst seen briefly in ''Fish Out of Water'', publicly known as the Sokovian heroine Scarlet Witch. While others enjoy themselves, Ant-Girl discreetly explores the school to reach its news report section to deliver the evidences of Barisson's atrocities with Taina, although along the way, she encounters Marconi and Anne Weying experimenting on the Aether. Just then, the event is interrupted by Syren, who breaks through the school accompanied by Morbius and Mister Negative's ninjas searching for the Aether and (on her own personal agenda) Barisson. As Spider-Man and his teammates hold the villains off with Wanda (who had fought associates of the Dragon's Breath before) suiting up for battle, Barrison pushes Flash aside and runs away to save herself. Syren avoids Tigra and Ghost-Spider and chases Barisson across the school while Morbius is ordered to find the Aether. Spider-Man and White Wolf hold Morbius off while Ant-Girl escorts Marconi, Weying and (begrudgingly) Barisson to safety and hides the Aether in the Quantum Realm. In response of Barisson ungratefully dismissing both Spider-Man and Ant-Girl's help and denying the accusations on her for indirectly creating Syren and abandoning Taina, Ant-Girl reveals (to Barisson's imediate shock) that she found and collected enough evidences to show everyone the horrible person Barisson is. Just as Barisson demands Ant-Girl to dispose of the evidences, Scarlet Witch arrives and traps Barisson's mind in a illusion realm, where Barisson is forced to experience her worst fears: to be forgotten by everyone (including the Midtown High students, and her own family), to become an hated abomination (as she is shown hallucinating of herself as a Goblin-like monster under Norman Osborn's control) and to see nothing but the ghost of her deceased mother. Just then, Syren ambushes the traumatized Barisson, eager to finally get her revenge. Syren soon restrains Scarlet Witch with chain-based constructs, Ant-Girl by mind-controlling Weying and Marconi and Spider-Man with Morbius holding him off. Barisson tearfully pleads for her former best friend to reconsider while voicing regret for what she had done. Syren does not believe her and prepares to kill her until Spider-Man uses a special light bomb which breaks Morbius out of Mister Negative's control, leading Morbius to attack Syren out of revenge and breaking Syren's hold on Scarlet Witch and control over Weying and Marconi. The Champions and Morbius begin to hold Syren and the Dragon's Breath ninjas off, buying Ant-Girl enough to deliver the Aether to Scarlet Witch, who uses her abilities to destroy it along with the Reality Stone. Seeing the failure of their mission, Syren and the ninjas retreat while Mister Negative creates another portal to retrieve Morbius again. With the fight over, the Champions manage to undo the damage done in Midtown High so that the students may continue the Dance. Having been exposed for her felonies, Barisson is expelled from Midtown High School by Principal Morita and arrested by Yuri Watanabe, with Ant-Girl suggesting Watanabe that Barisson should also work as a janitor on the landfill where she left Taina as punishment. The Champions and Wanda continue enjoying themselves in the Dance as they watch Flash embarrassing himself by unsuccessfully performing a dance move Ant-Girl advised Spider-Man not to do earlier. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Jessica DiCicco as Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang * Laura Bailey as Ghost-Spider / Gwen Stacy * Jack DeSena as Nova / Sam Alexander * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Tara Strong as Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Greg Cipes as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Matthew Yang King as Sword Master / Lin Lie * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * Lacey Chabert as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Grey DeLisle as Anna Maria Marconi, Betty Brant * Erica Lindbeck as Anne Weying, Taina Elizando * Sumalee Montano as Yuri Watanabe, Ms. Barisson's ghost * Jeffrey Combs as Sal Salerno, Norman Osborn * Matthew Mercer as Michael Morbius the Living Vampire * Marisha Ray as Syren / Avery Chance * Stephen Oyoung as Mister Negative / Martin Li * April Stewart as Frances Barrison * Benjamin Diskin as Flash Thompson Trivia * At one moment while complaining about Syren's power, Ghost-Spider is heard asking: "So what next? An elastic sentient hair?", a reference to the Mortal Kombat franchise character Sindel. References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)